


Рокси Лалонд рассказывает тебе об антимеметике

by erraticSerpent



Category: Homestuck, SCP Foundation
Genre: Antimemetics Department, Gen, Non-binary character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticSerpent/pseuds/erraticSerpent
Summary: Сегодня твой первый рабочий день в Фонде SCP. Ты не можешь найти, где находится Департамент Антимеметики и случайно врезаешься в своего коллегу. Ты просишь их рассказать тебе о терминологии Фонда.
Kudos: 1





	Рокси Лалонд рассказывает тебе об антимеметике

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roxy Lalonde Explains Antimemetics To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195929) by [a2aaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2aaron/pseuds/a2aaron). 



> Работа есть ещё и на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9261483)

Сегодня твой первый рабочий день в Фонде SCP. У тебя только что кончилась куча ознакомительных лекций и кратких инструкций о твоей достаточно неясной позиции исследователя Департамента Антимеметики. Но несмотря на то, что ты можешь насчитать четыре потраченных на подробные презентации (с достаточно профессиональными анимациями слайдов Поверпоинта) часа, ты ничего дельного из них не помнишь.

Сейчас ты бродишь по коридорам зоны девятнадцать, надеясь найти своё место работы или хоть кого-то из твоего департамента. К сожалению, похоже, что ни одна из карт не может подсказать, где же находится это место, и ты не видишь в зоне никого, у кого можно было попросить помощи.

Уставившись в карту Фонда на своём телефоне (на которой, судя по всему, ещё и не отмечен Департамент Антимеметиков в списке локаций), ты случайно врезаешься в другого работника.

РОКСИ: эй смотри куда идёшь  
РОКСИ: а если бы на моём месте был какойто страшный монстр который хотел тебя съесть что бы с тобой было тогда?  
РОКСИ: подожди ты же из новых сотрудников да

Ты отвечаешь, что да, ты и правда новый сотрудник. Ты быстро осматриваешь человека, в которого тебе повезло врезаться, на их бейджике написано: “Рокси Лалонд, Исследователь Четвёртого Уровня. Отдел Антимеметиков”. Слава Богу, кто-то, кто может тебе помочь.

РОКСИ: сложный у тебя выдался первый денёк да?

Ты говоришь им, что твоя ориентировка в одно ухо влетела, а из другого вылетела. И о чём был весть этот раздел про "опасности восприятия" и "анти-нарративы"?

РОКСИ: ладно ваушки они и праааавда больше нормально новичков не учат  
РОКСИ: лмао им ещё и на новую форму бюджета не выдали да  
РОКСИ: у тебя даж нет красивого лабораторного халата или крутого бейджика

Ты подмечаешь, что помимо стандартного лабораторного халата работника Фонда, Рокси носит ещё и фиолетовый шарф. Ты не сомневаешься, что он не входит в фондовый дресскод, но тебе ли сейчас об этом говорить.

РОКСИ: вот блин пойманы с поличным  
РОКСИ: начальство убьёт меня за то что на мне этот охуенный шарф  
РОКСИ: но да я и правда не должны носить его  
РОКСИ: но у отдела антимеметики есть свои плюсы  
РОКСИ: кстати звучит будто ты совсем не знаешь куда тебе идти я могу тебе както помочь?

Ты спрашиваешь, не могли бы они помочь тебе найти, где в этом кошмарном здании спряталось твоё рабочее место и объяснить, в чём заключается работа Отдела Антимеметиков.

РОКСИ: лол да без б  
РОКСИ: ес честно им стоило сделать меня главными за ориентировку я намного лучше дирка  
РОКСИ: ему так нравится притворяться что он чёта да понимает в фонде он такой заносчивый

Ты и Рокси отправляетесь в путь. У всех коридоров здания одинаковые слабо освещённые бетонные стены, а откуда-то всегда слышится приглушённый шум какой-либо техники. Как хоть кто-то может понять, где именно он находится?

Похоже, все тут достаточно заняты. Мимо вас постоянно проносятся исследователи низших уровней вроде тебя, вы проходите лаборатории, комнаты отдыха и массивные комнаты с железными дверьми, напоминающие тебе бункеры. До тебя доносятся обрывки разговоров проходящих рядом людей с папками, они обсуждают загадочные феномены или невиданных тебе существ.

РОКСИ: так вот  
РОКСИ: если коротко то есть три категории штук которые мы зовём психологическими анамалиями  
РОКСИ: стопэ как это пишется  
РОКСИ: *анималии  
РОКСИ: *ан ома ллии  
РОКСИ: мозгоёбство короче  
РОКСИ: любая хуйня которая может сделать чтото с нашими головами  
РОКСИ: там есть как их называют задроты опасности восприятия переводится это как НЕ СМОТРИ НА НИХ ПРИДУРОК  
РОКСИ: есть классические штуки которые сводят тебя с ума и превращают в бушующего зверя  
РОКСИ: хотя обычно они наоборот когото на тебя насылают и ты помираешь лол  
РОКСИ: короче если ты можешь её почувствовать то она может творить с тобой всякую магическую бубуйню  
РОКСИ: типа чувака который убьёт тебя если ты на него посмотришь  
РОКСИ: или колокольчика который заставляет другого чувака сталкерить тебя если ты позвонишь в него  
РОКСИ: но есть и опасности восприятия которые работают не на магии  
РОКСИ: типа солнца если ты посмотришь на него то ты ослепнешь  
РОКСИ: или супер громких звуков  
РОКСИ: но большинство штук с которыми мы работаем намного опаснее их

Звучит достаточно просто. Не смотри на них, не слушай их, не нюхай их и так далее.

РОКСИ: дальше у нас есть информационные опасности  
РОКСИ: почему фонд всегда называет всё какойто опасностью  
РОКСИ: надо тож эт слово приставлять ко всему  
РОКСИ: типа scp тирэ чёта-чёта-чёта это скользкая опасность представляющая из себя керамический пол находящийся в какойто там комнате отдыха был создан после того как доктор дебил пролил на него весь свой кофе  
РОКСИ: но возвращаясь к сути разговора  
РОКСИ: информационные опасности ебут тебе мозг если ты чёта о них узнаёшь  
РОКСИ: например я тостер о котором можно говорить только в первом лице  
РОКСИ: падажи дай еще попробовать  
РОКСИ: очевидно я не тостер что я хотели сказать так это что я тостер  
РОКСИ: я тостер  
РОКСИ: ёб вашу мать  
РОКСИ: у меня тостера есть номер который меня обозначает и это SCP-526  
РОКСИ: у меня раздражающее свойство всегда использовать первое лицо чтобы описывать себя  
РОКСИ: ну както так  
РОКСИ: многие из них оч раздражающие потому что ты не можешь говорить о них не заставляя их работать  
РОКСИ: вроде одного изза которого ты неправильно произносишь слова но к счастью на меня он не действует!  
РОКСИ: они достаточно интересные потому что пытаться изучать их огромная боль в заднице  
РОКСИ: хочешь попытаться узнать как работает идеальный шар из стекла? пытайся дальше дебил теперь ты сошёл с ума  
РОКСИ: это не идеальный шар кста он просто таким кажется  
РОКСИ: блин надеюсь это не считается за нарушение условий содержания  
РОКСИ: забудь что я чтолибо говорили

Ты понимаешь, что не знаешь, куда Рокси завели тебя. Ничего в окружении сильно не поменялось, но ты можешь поспорить, что чем-то это место отличается от всех других в здании. Тут... меньше всяких вещей? Нет, бред какой-то. Всё выглядит прежним — прежние двери, полы и потолки, но ты чувствуешь, будто только представляешь, как смотришь на своё окружение, а не на самом деле его видишь. Все его маленькие детали пропадают сразу же, как ты обращаешь на них внимание.

РОКСИ: а дальше у нас меметические опасности  
РОКСИ: мемы  
РОКСИ: мемесы  
РОКСИ: мемасики  
РОКСИ: меметики  
РОКСИ: по сути мем это просто идея которая очень хорошо распространяется  
РОКСИ: например музыка это мем потому что её легко запомнить и если ты будешь чтото напевать то другой человек тоже может это запомнить  
РОКСИ: но некоторые из них ну очень хотят распространится  
РОКСИ: есть шесть scp которые заставляют хотеть тебя копировать их и показывать их другим а если ты этого не сделаешь то ты умрёшь сойдёшь с ума или чёта ещё  
РОКСИ: (не все мемы такие некоторые просто хорошо передаются)

Вы останавливаетесь у комнаты отдыха, на табличке над ней написано: “Комната 1025 - Комната Отдыха Департамента Антимеметиков”. Внутри она выглядит совсем обычно. В одном из углов стоят два автомата с едой и напитками, проверенными Фондом, рядом есть небольшая кухня с кофемашиной, холодильником и микроволновкой, а также пара пластиковых стульев и столов. Вы садитесь за один из них. Рокси достаёт свой обед: картошку пюре с подливкой, ножку индейки и кусок тыквенного пирога.

РОКСИ: в меню столовой сегодня были такииие вкусные десерты  
РОКСИ: правда почемуто больше никто не взял себе пирога будто они его даже не замечали  
РОКСИ: зато мне больше достанется лол

Тебя всё ещё не отпускает то чувство. Каждый раз, когда ты задумываешься, стулья и стол будто бы двигаются. Может так оно и есть? Тебе это не нравится.

Ты перестаёшь думать о комнате и спрашиваешь у Рокси, чем меметические аномалии отличаются от очень эффективных информационных опасностей.

РОКСИ: они и правда похожи!  
РОКСИ: но мему нужна узнаваемость  
РОКСИ: если я начну рассказывать тебе о вещи о которой ты ничего не знаешь ты скорее всего не поймешь о чём я говорю  
РОКСИ: даже если бы я вставили туда охуеть какой опасный мем  
РОКСИ: например ты можешь а можешь не знать о важности числа четыреста тринадцать  
РОКСИ: если ты знаешь то поздравляю! тебя заразил мем  
РОКСИ: (в этом случае безобидный но всё ещё мем)  
РОКСИ: если нет так это потому что у тебя недостаточно знаний чтобы мем сработал  
РОКСИ: и так далее  
РОКСИ: к примеру ты можешь аккуратно вставить опасность восприятия в чтото что ты пишешь (вроде какогото очень важного файла)  
РОКСИ: которая говорит не знаю если ты не вступишь в контакт с конкретным мемом ты умрёшь впадёшь в кому и так далее  
РОКСИ: (кстати так работают меметические ассасины. хотя это неверное название. тебя убивает не мем а опасность восприятия к которой у тебя нет защиты)  
РОКСИ: так вот некоторые ОЧЕНЬ опасные мемы смертельны потому что они работают практически на всех  
РОКСИ: потому что они используют самые базовые человеческие мысли  
РОКСИ: например 1314  
РОКСИ: это куча уравнений которые заставляют тебя симулировать вселенную у себя в голове  
РОКСИ: он использует участки мозга которые отвечают за мотивацию и приоритизацию и они заставляют тебя думать об этой вселенной  
РОКСИ: но потихоньку тебе приходится следить за слишком большим количеством вещей и он начинает работать как бомба замедленного действия которая заставляет тебя переписать всё в своем мозге как если бы он был жестким диском  
РОКСИ: и потому что у каждого человека есть хоть какая мотивация любой может стать носителем  
РОКСИ: НО этот scp ещё и хороший пример того что для работы мемов тебе нужно чтото знать  
РОКСИ: потому что конечно если ты не понимаешь математику (а она там достаточно сложная) ты не можешь даже начать симулировать  
РОКСИ: поэтому тебе нужно ещё и обладать какимито знаниями чтобы попасть в группу риска

Ты говоришь, что все эти категории достаточно похожи. Не одинаковы, но похожи.

РОКСИ: разница в том как ты подвергаешься их воздействию  
РОКСИ: опасностям восприятия нужно чтобы ты как-либо взаимодействовал с объектом  
РОКСИ: солнце не навредит тебе если ты не выйдешь на улицу  
РОКСИ: как всё равно не делают большинство людей здесь  
РОКСИ: информационным опасностям на такое плевать тебе просто нужно знать об объекте о котором ты говоришь  
РОКСИ: меметики обычно могут распространятся обоими способами тебе нужно и знать какуюто инфу и взаимодействовать с объектом чтобы он повлиял на твои знания  
РОКСИ: это чтото вроде гибрида  
РОКСИ: типа слендермена  
РОКСИ: если ты расскажешь комуто о сленди то он придёт за тобой  
РОКСИ: (к счастью мраморные шершни это выдумка  
РОКСИ: к сожалению многие штуки похуже нет)

Ты спрашиваешь о специальности Рокси, антимеметиках. Они улыбается, им явно не терпится поговорить на эту тему.

РОКСИ: вот блин  
РОКСИ: теперь к самому интересному  
РОКСИ: В)  
РОКСИ: буква В это солнечные очки кстати

Ты не знаешь, о чём они.

РОКСИ: так  
РОКСИ: если мем это чтото что хорошо распространяется  
РОКСИ: заставляет тебе запомнить его и хотеть рассказать о нём другим  
РОКСИ: то что будет его противоположностью?

Обратный мем?..

РОКСИ: нет дурашка это антимем боже соберись ты уже лол  
РОКСИ: в отличии от мемов их тяжело распространить или запомнить  
РОКСИ: может ты не можешь записать чтото потому что информация саморазрушается  
РОКСИ: или ты не можешь запомнить её  
РОКСИ: а может просто старая добрая магия не даёт тебе поговорить о ней  
РОКСИ: как и мемы нормальные антимемы существуют  
РОКСИ: например твоя встреча ранее была достаточно антимеметичная  
РОКСИ: не потому что чел использовал какуюто аномальную антимеметичную магию а потому что она просто была сложная и скучная  
РОКСИ: это не сильно влияет на саму информацию но тебе сложнее её запомнить  
РОКСИ: (хоть я НЕ МОГУ подтвердить что дело было не в антимемах  
РОКСИ: я всё равно скажу что вероятность мала хотя мы имеем дело с фондом так что хуй его знает лол)

Антимемы должны быть очень раздражающими, если их так легко упустить.

РОКСИ: иногда работать с ними также весело как зависать с подружкой  
РОКСИ: а иногда как вешаться  
РОКСИ: но если серьёзно то с ними нелегко  
РОКСИ: я не знаю известно ли самому департаменту сколько в нём содержится антимемов  
РОКСИ: с ходу назову например scp-055 это супер известный антимем  
РОКСИ: ты можешь вспомнить только чем он не является  
РОКСИ: и парочку других вещей

Ты говоришь, что не знаешь SCP-055.

РОКСИ: поверь мне знаешь  
РОКСИ: я точно узнали и забыли о его существовании уже стопяцот раз  
РОКСИ: я в этом уверены потому что я это записали  
РОКСИ: чекай

Они протягивает тебе небольшую записную книжку. Её обложка украшена разными вещами, которые включают в себя маленькую наклейку с розовым котиком, несколько картинок волшебников плохого качества и нарисованную тёмно-синим маркером спираль, которая заканчивается в самом центре. Почему-то сфокусироваться на ней тебе легче всего. Она такая выделяющаяся, ты можешь видеть её идеально чётко.

РОКСИ: это мой крутой дневник с любовными секретиками  
РОКСИ: шучу это мой журнал по работе  
РОКСИ: он мне нужен чтобы запоминать важные штуки которые я постоянно забываю  
РОКСИ: к сожалению прошлые я ЖУТКО любят секретничать поэтому он редко помогает  
РОКСИ: взгляни на некоторые страницы

Они открывает случайную страницу в середине журнала. Судя по всему, эта страница — просто нечитаемый беспорядок обрывков предложений, написанный блестящими розовыми чернилами. “не забывай сегодня (4/13)”, “не помню кто они но их больше нет”, “шесть плюс шесть в чём смысл?”, “первая К?”. В левом верхнем углу нарисована Луна, затмевающая Землю со стрелкой, которая указывает на её тень. Рядом с ней изображена змея, обвивающая спиралью столб.

РОКСИ: розовый это основа всего  
РОКСИ: и самая важная вещь в журнале  
РОКСИ: иногда когда я не хочу вести себя как мудак с будущими я то пишу нормально

Они открывает другую страницу. На ней написан черновик информации об SCP... если его так можно назвать.

scp- бля придумаю потом  
  
класс: кетер супер кетер  
  
условия содержания: хуй его знает, придумай как остановить его без плана. даже не думая о плане  
  
описание: перетягивает сюжет на себя. из-за этого всегда выигрывает. “конец всех историй”. ещё не существует (это неважно). уже здесь. защити свои мысли. история не в твоих руках.

Под описанием нарисован скелет, стреляющий лазером из своей пасти.

РОКСИ: ага я тоже не ебу что это  
РОКСИ: насколько я разобрали мою писанину  
РОКСИ: я не помню минимум одного важного человека и одного SCP с супер дупер нарушенными условиями содержания или которого вообще нигде не содержали и вроде это лазерный скелет?

Почему-то ты чувствуешь, что узнавать о нём было опасно. Будто твои знания только что запустили что-то в ход. Будто всё только что заразились меметической опасностью— нет, чем-то хуже. Что это могло бы быть?

Вы оба думаете, что лучше сменить тему разговора.

РОКСИ: ну я почти закончили с обедом  
РОКСИ: я покажу тебе схему департамента а дальше ты уже какнибудь без меня  
РОКСИ: что скажешь?

Ты говоришь, что не против. Вы встаёте и выходите обратно в коридор, проходите чуть дальше и останавливаетесь у Комнаты 1030.

РОКСИ: это главная антимеметическая лаборатория  
РОКСИ: можешь найти меня здесь но тебя наверняка будут заставлять много в ней торчать

Вы поворачиваетесь.

РОКСИ: а здесь офисы  
РОКСИ: комнаты с 1100 по 1500 все по антимемам хотя не все из них используются  
РОКСИ: я в комнате 1413 судя по твоему уровню твоя должна быть между 100 и 200

Вы находите твою комнату, пока что она достаточно пустая — в ней есть только стол с эмблемой фонда и основные офисные принадлежности.

РОКСИ: надеюсь ктото заглянет к тебе и поможет окончательно обустроиться

Замечательно. Значит всё в порядке, ты думаешь, что теперь можешь приступать к исследованию занимательного мира мемов, антимемов, информационных опасностей и прочего.

РОКСИ: эй постой  
РОКСИ: я тут поняли что так и не узнали как тебя зовут

Оу, точно! Тебе следует представиться, как глупо с твоей стороны! Ты говоришь им, что тебя зовут Каллиопа, но все называют тебя просто Калли!

РОКСИ: приятно познакомиться калли!

Вы пожимаете друг другу руки.

РОКСИ: надеюсь тебе понравится в антимеметическом департаменте  
РОКСИ: а теперь прошу меня извинить мне нужно возвращаться к работе

Они уходит, но издалека ты слышишь как они что-то бормочет про себя.

РОКСИ: шесть плюс шесть...

**Author's Note:**

> Шутка в том, что Антимеметика = аспект Пустоты


End file.
